


Break Me Down

by TheExplodingPen



Series: Fall to Your Knees [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Boundaries, Dom!Danny, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, The author apologizes for the extended hiatus, Vibrators, sub!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheExplodingPen/pseuds/TheExplodingPen
Summary: Danny wraps an arm around Steve's shoulders and holds him close for a breath.Then, “I want to tie your hands to the headboard and fuck you with a vibrator until you're coming dry.”Steve lets out a sound that's all surprised arousal, low and hot in Danny's ear, as he turns his body in to hide his face against Danny's neck. The air around them is charged, now, and the atmosphere has shifted – it's exactly what Danny was going for. He wants to get Steve worked up, all hot and bothered, before they go back home.





	

_“Yeah. I've got a couple ideas for next time, babe.”_

* * *

Overnight, Danny's couple of ideas turn into full-fledged fantasies. He doesn't dream about Steve, not that he can remember, at least, but he wakes up with the image in his mind of his partner on his knees, wearing a collar and a blindfold, mouth open as Danny traces his lips with a gloved hand. And the worst part is that Danny knows exactly where he'd go from there, knows he'd bind Steve's hands behind his back and then play with those sensitive nipples until Steve's thighs were trembling and his cock was hard and leaking against his stomach. And then he'd reach down and stroke him, nice and slow, with the gloves still on, until he came, and then he'd do it again, work him through another orgasm and watch those muscles strain before finally letting Steve sag against him.

He's half-hard in his pants (his ruined pants, because a glance tells him those stains aren't coming out), but he's not interested in sex, because Steve's head is tucked in between his neck and shoulder and he's _asleep_ , lips parted slightly and breaths coming out so soft that Danny can barely feel them on his skin. He's beautiful, and Danny's not sure he's ever seen Steve look so vulnerable, so relaxed. It's a privilege, he knows, and the self-satisfied part of himself wonders if Catherine ever got to see Steve like this.

Of course, he feels guilty for the thought almost immediately afterward. Steve hasn't been able to have this, hasn't been getting what he needs, and that's what's important. It's not Catherine's fault, even if Danny kind of does want to put his hands around her neck for not noticing anything was wrong. He can make excuses for himself (even if he doesn't believe any of them, because he should have _noticed_ , goddammit), but he can't come up with one for her. She was with him, she saw him in intimate situations. She should have realized something was wrong with her partner.

Danny can't help shifting and drawing Steve in a little closer while he sleeps, and then man just adjusts his head and lets him, even as one of Danny's hands settle on the small of his back. And, selfishly, Danny's a little glad that Steve's still asleep, because it means that the conversation they really need to have can be postponed for that much longer.

It's not that Danny doesn't want to talk about it. He does. He wants to tell Steve that he's so fucking sorry that he didn't get his full consent, that he tried to keep the scene to things that he knew Steve was okay with. He wants to tell Steve that they're going to be okay, that he'll keep Steve's secret, that he won't mention this ever again if Steve doesn't want to.

But Steve had asked if Danny could come next time, so he wants to tell Steve that there are so many things that he wants to do. He wants to tell Steve that he loves him, so fucking much, and that there's a part of his heart that's never going to piece itself back together because Steve's been hurting for so long and Danny _hates_ it when the people he loves are hurting. He wants to tell Steve that he wants to take care of him, definitely wants to take him down again, and certainly wants to expand the collection Steve has, because at the very least, Steve should have access to the things he knows he enjoys.

All of a sudden, there's a hand settling itself over Danny's eyes, and a very annoyed huff of breath against his neck. “You're thinking too loud,” Steve mutters. “Shuttup.”

 _Adorable_ , Danny thinks, and shifts his head to dislodge Steve's hand so he can look down at the man. Steve hasn't moved, even though he's obviously awake, and that fact makes Danny's heart swell a little, makes the arm he has thrown around Steve's waist tighten just a hair. And that, in turn, makes Steve let out a pleased little noise that, yeah, Danny's going to become pretty damn addicted to. “Morning,” he murmurs, just to watch the way Steve's nose scrunches. “You always this cuddly first thing?”

Steve twitches, like he's going to pull away, so Danny pulls him in closer and shakes his head. “Not a complaint, babe. Just wondering. How're you feeling?”

For a long moment, Steve doesn't answer, and Danny thinks he's fallen back asleep. Which he's really okay with, because the dark circles under his partner's eyes need to be dealt with somehow. But then, after another breath or two, Steve nods, nose brushing against the column of Danny's neck. “Good,” he answers, quietly. “Less... like I'm going to jump out of my skin. Settled. I...” He shifts a little closer, hiding his face a little more, and when he speaks again, his voice is even quieter. “Look, I...”

“Steven,” Danny says firmly, which makes his partner look up, irritated. Steve hates being interrupted. “If you're about to apologize, I feel the need to warn you that I won't be accepting it under any circumstances. If anything, I should be the one apologizing, because...”

“You jerked me off,” Steve says, and maybe Danny really shouldn't have set the precedent for interruptions, but it's too late now. “You're straight. I'm sorry.”

Steve sounds serious, dead serious, and Danny wants to think he's joking but he can't. He looks down, meeting Steve's eyes. “Bisexual,” he says. “I'm bi. Not straight. Did you not hear me telling you how good you looked all night?”

Steve blushes, honest-to-god blushes, and Danny smiles, squeezing his hip lightly. “So, yeah. No problems there. Is there anything else you feel the need to apologize for, or can we get to the part where we talk about how much I want to do this again when you're not quite so desperate for it?”

“I...” Steve trails off, glancing up at Danny. “You want to do this again?”

“That's what I said, isn't it?” Danny reaches up, brushing Steve's hair to the side, away from his face. “You asked if I could come next time, too, and I told you I had a couple of ideas. Which I do. And some of them we're going to have to wait for, because you haven't properly scened in two years and I know that you're going to say it's like riding a bike and it'll be easy to get back into the swing of things, but tying your hands to the bed and letting your rub off against me is a little different than suspending you from the ceiling and getting you off by telling you how good you're being for me while I fuck you bare.”

Steve's mouth opens a little, and he lets out a soft _oh_ before nodding. “Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, that's a little different. You... you like bondage, huh?”

“I do. But if that's not something you enjoy...”

“I enjoy it!” Steve interrupts, and his eagerness would be cute if Danny didn't know that Steve hasn't been on the end of bondage that he wants to be in at least two years. “It makes me feel... I don't know. Safe? That's weird, I know. And I don't know how I'd do with suspension, because I don't like having my legs tied, but I...”

Danny shouldn't interrupt, and both of them should really start letting each other complete their sentences, but they'll worry about that later. “Steven,” he says, getting the man's attention. “I don't want to do anything with you that makes you uncomfortable. I really enjoy impact play, too, but you told me that hitting was off limits, so it stays off limits, no matter how much I like it or want to do it, because I don't want to do anything with you that you don't want to do, okay? Don't worry. We'll find plenty of things to do that don't involve restraining your legs, I promise. And we'll talk about everything again, because you weren't exactly all there the first time we talked about this stuff. Relationships like this, they're not static. They evolve, because things change. Likes change, and people change.”

Steve nods against Danny's chest, bites his lip, and then looks up. “You promised.” A smile breaks out on his face, and then next thing Danny knows, Steve is straddling him, fingers gripping his shirt, grinning broadly with that stupid grin, the one that makes Danny's chest _ache_ with how much he loves Steve. “You _promised_. So we're... we're doing this, then?”

Reaching up, Danny slides one hand behind Steve's neck and tugs him down, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead before turning his head to nudge one against his mouth. “Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, we're doing this, if you're sure. We're taking it slow, though, all right? And we're taking it my version of slow, not yours. You've been out of the scene for a while, so you get a slow reintroduction.”

Steve looks exasperated, which Danny chalks up as a good sign, because it means his partner is feeling a little more like himself. And his eyes are twinkling a little, which gives Danny the feeling that going slow with Steve is going to be an uphill battle – the man _hates_ thinking things through more than anyone else Danny knows.

But Danny's looking forward to every moment of it.

* * *

Over a breakfast of malasadas and coffee, Steve tells him that he doesn't really mind if Chin and Kono find out. Chin isn't designated, and Kono is a switch, and Steve trusts them enough to tell them. Danny finds out that really, Steve was worried about him finding out, was worried that Danny wouldn't respect him anymore, or wouldn't want to follow a submissive leader. Danny pulls his partner in close after that and kisses him and tells him that he's fucking amazing and a good leader (if maybe a little reckless), and that any of Danny's dislike for him doesn't come from that.

Steve looks affronted that Danny would have any reason at all to dislike him, and Danny cites his ACL, which makes Steve's expression soften a little in apology. And this level of their relationship, it's new, but it's also comfortable, too, and Danny likes it. Likes being able to reach across the table and lay a hand on Steve's shoulder and watch as his partner relaxes a little and leans into it.

Steve drives them to work, and Danny's hand stays on his thigh the whole time, because Steve's not the only one who sometimes _needs_ things. They'll have to talk about that, too, because Danny knows that Doms don't feel the need to scene as often as subs do, but he does get the urge to, every once in a while, and the urge is usually for something very specific. Like a flogger, or shibari.

But that's for later. For now, Danny's good with squeezing Steve's leg when they stop at red lights and relishing the smile he gets in return. He's been on the receiving end of Steve's smiles for a good half-decade, but these smiles are different. There's nothing held back, nothing that Steve feels he has to hide. And because of that, they feel much more sincere, much more honest.

When they pull into the parking lot, Danny leans over and presses a kiss to Steve's mouth, drawing it out until Steve makes a pleased noise underneath him. Then he pulls back and meets his partner's eyes, nodding towards the door.

“Come on, babe. Let's go tell the kids mom and dad finally got their shit together.”

The sound of Steve's laughter might be the best thing Danny's ever heard.

* * *

Kono and Chin take the news... well. That is, if 'well' could be defined as an irritated Chin thrusting money in Kono's direction before pointing at Steve and Danny and saying, “You two couldn't have waited for _one more week_?”

Everything's good.

Everything's good until Danny walks by Steve on his way to get a coffee refill and reaches up to squeeze the back of his partner's neck affectionately and Steve just drops to his knees right there in the conference room.

For a moment, all Danny can do is stare, because of all the things he'd been expecting to happen, this wasn't one of them. And Steve looks calm, if a little resigned, and Danny really doesn't like that look, so he carefully crouches down and tips his partner's chin up so he can meet his eyes.

“Hey, babe. You with me?”

Steve nods, and his eyes are clear, so Danny continues. “Can you tell me what you're doing?”

“You put your hand on my neck,” Steve says, like that is a legitimate reason. He seems pretty convinced himself, and Danny doesn't know where the huge error in communication occurred, but he needs to find out, because Steve is on his knees in the middle of Five-0 headquarters and that is not very Steve-like at all.

“Yeah,” Danny says, slowly. “I did. But that doesn't help me understand why you're kneeling right now.”

“You put your hand on my neck,” Steve repeats. “'s what you did the last time we scened.”

And... oh.

Danny reaches up, gently cupping Steve's face with both hands. “Steve, I need you to listen to me, okay? That's not... that's not something I'm going to do when I want to scene. It's just something I do, especially if I'm close with someone. Okay? I'm never going to ask you to scene here, at work, or in public, or anywhere that we can't get somewhere private. And you don't _ever_ have to kneel for me like this, okay?”

Steve nods, and Danny presses a kiss to his forehead before stepping back and helping him to his feet. Before he lets his partner go, though, he pulls him into a tight hug, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. “Love you,” he murmurs, and Steve shudders a little and nods into the crook of his neck.

They stand there for a minute or two, with Danny stroking a hand up and down Steve's back, until Steve pulls away, visibly steeling himself. Danny wishes he could do more, wishes he could undo the obvious damage that's been done by Steve making himself stay away from what he needs for so long, but that's going to take time. It's hard, but that's just how it is.

Steve meets his eyes, and the smile Danny gets isn't quite as brilliant or sassy as usual, but it's still there, and it's honest. “I love you, too,” he says, quietly, and Danny can't resist gently pressing a kiss to the other man's lips.

“Good,” he says. “Now. I think I've got about seventeen more pages of paperwork to do before I'm allowed to leave, and I'm pretty sure you've got _more_ , so what do you say we go get started on those?”

Steve snorts under his breath, and just like that, they're okay. They're back to normal, and Danny realizes that this normal feels so damn right.

* * *

“I want to do another scene.”

Steve's standing in the entry to his office, arms crossed on his chest, leaning against the door frame and looking like the dictionary definition of casual. It doesn't even look forced. Danny's a little impressed, if a little distracted by the words that are coming out of his partner's mouth.

“Okay,” he says, pushing aside the last few pages of his paperwork, because that's not getting done today, not if Steve's standing there talking about doing a scene. “What did you have in mind?”

Steve's face goes confused, and yeah, Danny kind of expected that. He gets to his feet and walks over to the door but doesn't kiss Steve when he tilts his head down for one, just puts a finger on his lips and says, “Later, babe. Let's talk right now, okay? Our scenes are an open negotiation between us, and since you brought up that you want to do it, I'd like to know what you want to do.”

He moves forward, and Steve's hands settle on his hips, and even though his partner still looks confused, it also looks like he's thinking, and Danny can deal with that. “You don't have to tell me right now,” he says, after a minute of silence. “You can take the whole afternoon to think about it, if you want. And it doesn't have to be anything too specific, either. If there's something you want to try, or something you know you like, then great, tell me and we'll see if we can make it work. If it's more of a feeling you want to get, then we can talk about how to get you there. Okay?”

“Okay,” Steve murmurs, one of his hands coming up to rub the back of his neck. He meets Danny's eyes, and he's painfully adorable all of a sudden, and Danny can't resist leaning up to kiss him softly. Steve makes a pleased sound into it, so Danny lets his tongue swipe over Steve's bottom lip before he pulls back.

“Good,” he says, and the reaches down for his partner's hand. “Now, come on. I'm as done as I'm going to get with all of that today. You want to go get dinner and head home?”

“Dinner sounds kind of amazing,” Steve says, and there's a hint of the smile there that Danny loves.

As they're walking out the door, he slips his hand into Steve's back pocket and leans in to murmur in his ear, “Don't limit yourself to what you have on hand. Anything we can need, we can grab at my place, okay?”

Steve shivers.

* * *

Dinner ends up being at this little run-down join off the main road that Steve directs them to, and Danny ends up eating the best burger he's had since leaving the mainland. He almost ribs Steve about holding out on him about the place, but the guy's clearly in his own head, responding to Danny's attempts at conversation with little more than grunts and nods. It's not like Danny doesn't get it, so he stops trying after a few minutes, and they eat in a silence that's companionable and comfortable.

Danny's mopping up the last few dredges of sauce and ketchup from his plate with his fries when Steve clears his throat and pushes his plate forward just a little. His attention is now 100% on the other man, because Steve's got that look in his eye, the one that tells Danny that he's got something to say, even if he'd really rather not.

So he reaches over across the table and takes Steve's hand in his own and squeezes, lacing their fingers together. “Babe,” he says, gently. “Deep breath. You figure out what you wanted?”

Steve nods, and he takes the breath Danny asked him to, but he still looks tense around the shoulders. Danny makes a mental note to spend a little time rubbing out those kinks, later, after Steve's relaxed enough that it won't hurt him.

“I,” Steve starts, and then closes his mouth, sighing. “I don't know. It's a feeling, I guess? What we did last time, I felt relaxed, after. I want that?” He jerks a hand through his hair, hard, frustration seeping into his tone. “I don't know. I just...”

“You want me to take you down a few notches.”

Steve's shoulders automatically roll back, and he opens his mouth like he's going to argue, but Danny holds up his hand. “Hold on. Not like that. Humiliation isn't really my thing, and I'm not gonna push that on you. All I'm saying is that it sounds like you want me to take some of the control off your shoulders and let you float for a bit. Sound about right? You want me to not give you any choices, not make you make any decisions, and take care of you and get you riding high enough that you loosen up a little, let some of that perma-tension go.”

Steve's a little slack-jawed, eyes wide, and he's _pretty_. Danny usually doesn't attribute that word to many people, to many _guys_ , but Steve... Steve's pretty. The top two buttons of his blue shirt are undone, showing off his bare throat, and he's looking at Danny like the mainlander fucking hung the moon or something. 

_Pretty._

“You're gorgeous, you know that?” Danny asks, and a blush rises in Steve's cheeks almost instantly. That doesn't do much for how attractive he is, really, and Danny just shakes his head. “Yeah. Gorgeous. That's what you want, isn't it, babe? You want me to take care of you? Get you down there where everything feels good?”

For a moment, all Steve does is nod and swallow, throat bobbing as he tries to work around his tongue. Danny lets him, doesn't let the smile fade from his face while Steve figures out how to respond. Eventually, his partner sighs and closes his eyes, propping his elbows up on the table and letting his head drop down onto his hands.

“Subspace,” Steve says, quietly, and Danny nods even though Steve can't see him. “Yeah. I wanna get there.”

Steve says it like it'd be a chore, like getting him to that place isn't almost the whole purpose of the scene, so Danny doesn't try to resist reaching over to lay his hand on the back of his partner's neck. Steve twitches, but he doesn't drop to his knees again, just relaxes a little and lets out a shuddering sigh. Danny counts it as a win.

“Yeah, subspace,” he says gently. “That's where we'll get you.” He pauses for a moment. “You don't get there every time you scene, huh?”

Steve tenses under his hand. “No, but a lot of subs don't get there every time,” he says quickly, like he's trying to get all the words out before Danny can interject. He's looking up now, meeting Danny's eyes. “It's okay. I know it doesn't happen every time, and it's not even really supposed to. It's okay if we don't do that.”

“Steven,” Danny says firmly, letting his hands drop to Steve's. “Hey, breathe. Trust me, I know it doesn't happen every time. But that doesn't mean that we can't get you there, if that's what you want.” He laces his fingers together with his partner's, squeezing gently. “That's a perfectly okay thing to want, for the record. And we'll do it. We're gonna talk a little about how we're gonna get you there, but we will.” He smiles, softly. “I promise.”

“You... okay.” Steve drops his eyes again, and Danny knows this isn't the end of the conversation by any means, but, well, it feels like they could both do with a break.

“C'mon,” he says, standing and dropping a few bills on the table, more than enough to cover their tab and the tip. “Let's go for a drive. I'm sure you've got a couple stretches of beach tucked away somewhere you like, yeah?”

Steve nods slowly, blinking from the abrupt change in topic. “Yeah,” he says, sliding out of the booth and following Danny out of the restaurant. “There's the bit behind my house. But I'm guessing you mean something different?”

Danny motions at the keys in Steve's hand. “Surprise me.”

* * *

It's a good twenty minute drive from the restaurant to Steve's secret beach spot. It's a mostly quiet ride, but Danny's hand lingers on Steve's knee, and the farther they get away from civilization, the more Steve relaxes.

Eventually, he parks the car on the side of the road and gets out. Danny follows suit, and then Steve's grabbing his hand and leading him down over the shoulder, down a fairly steep incline and then around a corner, and it's _dark_ , so Danny just goes and hopes to god that he doesn't trip or fuck up his ACL again. Steve and his super-SEAL night vision can go fuck the fuck off.

But Steve leads him safely to a portion of the beach that's tucked away under the overhanging cliff face, where there's enough light from the moon that Danny can kind of see his hand in front of his face. He can't see Steve's face, though he can feel that the other man is a little more relaxed when he reaches out to find his partner's shoulder, squeezing it gently.

“This is nice,” he says, and Steve lets out a soft sigh.

Shifting, Danny sits down on the sand and leans back onto his arms, letting the cool ocean breeze wash over him. He closes his eyes a moment later and just sits until he feels Steve flop down onto the ground next to him, and then waits another moment until he feels his partner lean up against him, shoulder to shoulder.

Danny wraps an arm around Steve's shoulders and holds him close for a breath.

Then, “I want to tie your hands to the headboard and fuck you with a vibrator until you're coming dry.”

Steve lets out a sound that's all surprised arousal, low and hot in Danny's ear, as he turns his body in to hide his face against Danny's neck. The air around them is charged, now, and the atmosphere has shifted – it's exactly what Danny was going for. He wants to get Steve worked up, all hot and bothered, before they go back home.

He wants to talk about what Steve's previous experiences have been like, but that's going to have to wait. They've already had one serious conversation, and Danny wants to reward his partner for being open with him. He knows how hard it can be, and he's a firm believer in positive reinforcement.

Smiling into Steve's hair, he continues. “I want to bind your arms in a dragonfly sleeve and spend an hour or two putting marks on your chest, before I let you come.”

Steve makes another sound, more desperate this time, and brings his hand up to fist in Danny's shirt. “ _Danny_ ,” he breathes, and they’re getting there, to the level of desperation that Danny wants to hear. Some would call him cruel, or even a tease, but he has every intention on carrying through with at least one of the scenarios he’s laying out for Steve.

Reaching up with one hand, Danny runs his fingers through Steve’s hair gently, taking note of how the gesture makes his partner shudder pleasantly against him. He’s got one more, and then he’s going to take Steve home and take him down and give him the warm, cared-for feeling he’s looking for.

“Someday,” he says, softly, and feels Steve stiffen against him. “Someday, I’m going to get a cock ring for you and see how long I can suck you off before you’re begging me to come. And then I’ll go a little longer, until you can’t breathe and you’re sobbing and it feels so good you don’t know how you’re going to be able to stand it.”

Steve’s shaking now, hard against Danny’s leg, his breaths coming in ragged pants and gasps. He’s exactly where Danny wants him to be.

“Come on,” he says. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Steve is still a little wide-eyed when they get back to Danny’s place. And he’s still hard, which is impressive, but Danny knows it has to be almost painful at this point.

“Clothes off,” he says as soon as the door closes behind them, and Steve almost trips over himself in his rush to comply. He’s naked in front of Danny a few moments later, cheeks a little pink, cock straining up towards his stomach. He’s a goddamn beautiful sight, and Danny just wants to look at him for hours. But he also wants to touch, and more importantly than that, he wants Steve to enjoy being touched. 

Stepping closer, he reaches up, stroking a hand down Steve’s cheek and watching as the man leans into his touch, hungry for it. “So good for me,” Danny murmurs, and Steve’s flush deepens, spreading down his chest. 

Danny’s room already has a setup more conducive for the kind of scenes he likes, so he leads Steve upstairs to it, keeping a firm hand on the back of his neck. He knows the other man enjoys handling, and like this, he gets to brush the tips of his fingers of Steve’s pulse, gently caressing the sensitive skin there. 

“On the bed,” he says, when they get to the room, and Steve complies beautifully. He moves to sit on the bed and Danny, Danny just watches him go, watches as the smooth lines of his muscles flow and ripple with every step he takes.

He’s got his supplies in the closet, so he turns and pulls out a length of red rope, a thin vibrator, lube, and a condom. He’s not entirely sure if the condom will see any use, but he’d rather be prepared.

“Danny?”

Immediately, Danny looks up. The uncertainty in Steve’s voice grabs his attention, and when his eyes focus on the other man’s face, he sees a little nervousness there.

“How do you want me?”

He realizes, then, that Steve’s trepidation has everything to do with asking a question and nothing to do with the scene in general. He smiles and walks over to the bed, nodding towards the headboard. “Hands and knees,” he says. 

Once Steve is up on the bed, Danny binds his hands together, and then ties them to the headboard. It knocks Steve down onto his elbows, but that makes his back arch in a beautiful way, so Danny doesn’t really mind. He even lets himself trace a finger down the curve of Steve’s back, over each vertebra, until his finger slides down between the cleft of Steve’s ass and passes over his tight pucker. 

Steve lets out a shaky breath, muscles already tense with anticipation. And Danny doesn't plan on making him wait very long. The cap of the lube comes off and he slicks up two fingers before going back to tracing the rim of Steve’s hole, gentle and careful. 

“You gonna relax for me?” He asks, voice soft, and Steve nods. But Danny likes hearing his desperate voice a little too much, so he pauses, presses the very tip of his finger forward, and asks again. “Steven. You gonna relax?”

“Yes,” the other man breathes, his voice just above a whisper. And he does relax, letting Danny push his finger in a little deeper, just far enough so he can delicately curl the tip of it and make…

“Oh!”

Steve jerks, pulling against the ropes binding him to the headboard and simultaneously pushing back against Danny’s finger. So Danny does it again, circles that same spot, and Steve’s voice cracks this time. It’s fucking gorgeous.

When he slides his finger out, Steve whines, but Danny shushes him with a gentle hand on his bare thigh. “Easy now, babe. I’m nowhere near done. I’ve got you.”

The vibrator is thin enough that it slides right into Steve without any resistance. And Steve, too caught up in the new sensation doesn’t recognize exactly what Danny has until he presses the button on the bottom and turns it on to the first setting.

Steve’s reaction is instant. His back bows and he throws his head back, showing Danny just how glassy-eyed he is. He’s gone, far enough that Danny could do whatever he wanted. The power is a little intoxicating, but it’s never overwhelming. 

“You like that?” Danny asks, but he doesn’t wait for an answer before kicking the vibrator up a notch. Steve gasps out something that sounds a lot like Danny’s name but nothing like his safe word, so Danny presses the button again and holds Steve’s hips up so that he doesn’t collapse onto the bed. It would be so easy to reach around just another few inches and jerk him off, but Danny wants to see if Steve can come like this. And then, when the man is completely relaxed, coming down from his orgasm, Danny wants to slide into him, covering Steve’s body with his own, and make him come again. 

Steve says his name again, and Danny thrusts the vibrator forward once, twice, and Steve comes with a shaky cry, untouched. 

“Fuck,” Danny says under his breath. It’s no surprise that Steve has a hair trigger, given how long it’s been for him, but it’s still something else to watch someone come from so little. 

“S-sorry,” Steve says, voice still shaky, as Danny gently pulls the vibrator out of him.

“Sorry?” Danny repeats. “No, sweetheart, you were perfect. Nothing to be sorry for.” And this time, Steve doesn’t argue. Danny counts that as a small victory. So help him God, Danny will get it through Steve’s head that he deserves good things. 

The crinkling foil of the condom gets Steve’s attention, making him groan, his hips bucking forward of their own accord. “You… are you… you’re gonna…” he tries, but can’t quite get the words out, so Danny helps. 

Standing, Danny strips down as fast as he can, ignoring, for the moment, how hard he is. The condom goes on without a problem, and then he’s leaning over Steve’s back, mouth by his ear, pressing up against his entrance. “I’m gonna fuck you,” he murmurs, enjoying the way Steve shivers against him. “And you’re gonna come for me again. You think you can do that.”

“Yes, yes,” Steve manages to get out, and that’s the last coherent thing he says before Danny slides into him.

Steve is _tight_ , almost excruciatingly so. Danny’s more turned on than he’s been in months, and the sounds that Steve is making underneath him aren’t helping with that. He sounds desperate, needy, and Danny wants nothing more than to give him exactly what he needs. 

His first thrust is easy and shallow, but it still makes Steve gasp and push back against him. With the assurance that there’s no pain, Danny thrusts a little harder, and then a little faster, until he’s biting back curses at how good it fucking feels.

Twice in ten minutes is a lot to ask, he knows, so after he’s chased his own pleasure for a moment or two, he slows down, reaching around and taking Steve cock into his hand. The man underneath him whines, but he’s hard again, and while he has to be sensitive, Danny knows that the second orgasm will be even more powerful. So he strokes Steve while he grinds up into him, murmuring in his ear and telling him how perfect he feels, how good he is, how he wants to see Steve come again, just once more. Steve’s eyes are screwed shut, but he’s panting, thrusting into Danny’s hand and back against his dick.

When he comes for the second time, Steve’s entire body seizes and he rocks back and forth, trying to escape the pressure of Danny’s hand. It’s enough to push Danny over the edge, and he comes with his face buried in Steve’s neck, breathing in the scent of sweat and sex and _them_.

* * *

The ropes leave faint marks on Steve’s hands and wrists that are still there an hour after Danny’s untied them. As they lay in bed, Steve traces them with a finger, his head on Danny’s chest. He falls asleep like that, relaxing into unconsciousness from one moment to the next, and honestly, Danny couldn’t have asked for anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!!
> 
> I'll honestly try not to disappear again this time but who knows. Have some sex.


End file.
